Everyone and Selene
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Selene. Overview Despite being shy and timid, Selene's a friendly person. The contestants seem to like her since she's the youngest contestant to audition. But there are others who don't like Selene. All of the contestants, except a few, don't know that Selene has Multiple Personality Disorder or her dark past with Mike's evil personality, Mal. Alejandro Anne Maria Beth Blaineley Brick While Selene and Artemis like him as a friend and grateful he saved Mike, Zoey, and Cameron's life on Revenge of the Island, Brick had a crush on Artemis, unaware she was a persona of Selene. He tried to impress her and even told Mike about it, much to Mike and Vito's chargin. In Weaponry and Forest Fighting, Artemis finally told him she wasn't what she appears to be and told him they can just be friends. She also told him to be ready for a race with her next time, which he agrees. Bridgette Cameron Chef Hatchet Chris McLean Cody Courtney Cure Fortune Cutie Mark Crusaders They have meet before and they get along due to being close at age. Dakota Dawn Discord In My Little Cutie Talent Workers, Discord took an interest in Selene's persona Raven due to having similarities with her. In Total Magic Realm Race, Raven, in the confessional, knew why Chef did not came or help Chris by saying 'What happens in the desert, stays in the desert.' until Discord appeared and corrected her saying it was Chris' underground cave lair. While fighting Chris, Discord was eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans saying now he knows why Raven loves them. They also zipped and closed Collector's mouth before he told everyone Chris' lie about Chef. DJ Duncan Erin Eva Evil Phineas In Totally Virus Control Much?, after the culprits were discovered, Selene demanded them where they were which Evil Phineas answered they would have to survive to find them. He and Evil Ferb ordered the mind-controlled geniuses to destroy the contestants. Later as Dove, she struggles to secure the brainwashed slaves, Evil Phineas got smitten and flirts with her much to her and Selene's disgust. After he was defeated, he swore vengeance only on Izzy, Ezekiel, Dawn, Shana, Brick, Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen, Cameron, Duncan, Mike, Zoey, Coco, Hollie, J.Z., Gard, and Sylvia and promises to get Selene. Selene respond as Raven, "You can't handle this ice princess!" snapping her fingers. Ezekiel Gard Geoff Gwen Harold Heather Izzy Jo Justin Katie and Sadie Kotone Leshawna Lindsay Mike Noah Owen Sam Shana Rarely interact but when they do, they quickly became friends due to Shana being close to kids more then teenaged contestants and childish personality. They also the exact same age. In The Incredible Ghost and Shrink Hunt, Shana said she was going to miss Selene the most due to admiring she was the youngest contestant and that former got along with latter very well. Skullgal Sierra Scott Sylvia Trent Tyler Wataru Zoey Zoey and Selene are good friends. Selene always calls Zoey, "Sissy" and support her and Mike's relationship. Zoey is kind and friendly to Selene and also admires how Mike treats her like his sister. Trivia *She's the youngest contestant to join the show, thus became popular. *The only ones who know of Selene's disorder are Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Kotone, Gwen, Erin, Skullgal, Sylvia, Gard, J.Z., Evil Ferb, Duncan **But also they, except Sylvia, Evil Ferb, and Kotone, know about her dark past with Mal. See also Category:Interaction Category:Friendships Category:Everyone interactions Category:Everyone friendships